Broken Up
by Ash Ketchum Jr
Summary: An attractive waitress walks up to Keith and something goes wrong


**A\N: thank you HetaRosFangirl for this idea! I love making stories for you guys! Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Keith and Allura were at a sports bar. Keith was eating a plate of nachos while he shares it with his girlfriend—princess Allura of Altea. Thank god Keith found a girlfriend like her. She was smart. Beautiful. And very very nice. Most rich people will be snobby spoiled brats who wants their daddy's money. But not her. She's not like that at all. She's an amazing person and a beautiful girl. He gives her everything. But how will this night end so badly? Let's see...

"Keith. I'm going to go to the bathroom alright?" Allura said. She grabbed her purse and kissed his cheek where his Galra mark is and he smiles.

How he loves her so much. She just an amazing person to be around. Thank god her parents raised her to be the badass. Independent woman that she is now. Then a waiter walked up. Keith looked at her. She looked attractive but not to him. She just saw her as pretty. But the waitress had announcer plan up her sleeve.

"Hey there... I'm Cora." The attractive waitress said.  
"I'm not interested. I have a girlfriend." Keith said.  
Cora leaned into him.  
"Your so cute baby..." Cora said.  
"Excuse me?!" Keith said.  
"I like a man with a scar." She said running a finger through Keith's scar.  
"Ooo. Your skin is so soft!" Cora said.  
"Listen. Leave me alone before I call the manager!" Keith yelled. He got cut off by the waitress putting her face closer to him and kissing him. Keith was wide-eyed. He tried to pry her off but she wouldn't budge. Then Allura gasped.  
"KEITH!"

Keith looked and pushed her.  
"Allura!" Allura reared up and left the restaurant.  
"Allura! Wait!" Keith shouted. Allura ignored him and ran out of the restaurant. Took an UBER and went in.  
Keith watched her go into it. He called her name but she ignored him and shut the car door the man drove off.

Keith stood there. Tears were now in his eyes as he walked to his car. Then it started to rain. Hard. Keith walked to his car. He was getting soaked with rain but he didn't care. He wanted to go home.

He got home and opened the door. He saw his mother.  
"Hey, mom."  
Krolia smiles.  
"Hey, Keith. How was your date?" She asked.  
"Awful. Allura broke up with me." Keith sighed plopping on the couch.  
"What? Why?"  
"She saw me kissing another woman!" Keith said.  
"You cheated on your girlfriend?!" Krolia asked.  
"No! A waitress kissed me!" Keith said.  
"Why don't you apologize to her I know she will understand," Krolia said.  
"How?!"  
"Keith... if you apologize to her. I know she will never leave you."  
"Oh yeah! Then why'd you leave me! Oh yeah. Your an ugly bitch!" Keith said. Krolia looks at her son in shock.

She kicked him out of the house.  
"And don't come back until you fix that attitude of yours!" Krolia said closing the window. Keith sighed.

While he was walking around New York City. He got a call from Allura. He gasped. Maybe it was her wanting to apologize. "Allura?!" Keith asked.  
"Keith. I have all of your stuff with me. I want you to come to my apartment and take it!" Allura said.  
Keith hung up and sighed. He put his phone in his pocket. He ran to her apartment.

He got there and knocked on the door she opened it. She had an angry look on her face. She was pissed. She shoved the box of stuff in his face.  
"Here's your pile of crap!" Allura yelled. Keith looked at the box. He saw pictures of them together on dates. Going to the carnival together. Them at a LAKERS game kissing each other. Keith walked away.

Allura closed the door to her apartment. She wanted to cry right now. Because she has nothing of Keith left. She misses him so much. But what he did at the restaurant was unacceptable! It was very unacceptable of him!  
She hated him for it so much. He even lived with her! But not anymore.

Keith rented out an apartment. It was run down and cheap. He went in it and decided to go to bed.

The next day he was walking down Manhattan. Then he saw his ex-girlfriend Allura. He walked to her.  
"Allura!" Keith said.  
"What do you want!" Allura shouted.  
"Allura, please. I wanna explain!" Keith said.  
"Like what! Like you kissed that bitch at the restaurant!"  
"She kissed me!"  
"Oh, sure! Shut up, Keith! I knew it I KNEW IT I WAS GOING TO BE SET UP! You are not a good boyfriend! You are just a scumbag!" Allura said.  
Keith was wide-eyed. He couldn't fix it now. But there was one thing that could work.

Keith cupped her cheeks with his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Allura missed him so much. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more. Keith moans and grabbed the back of her head for support.

She grabbed his shoulders. She made out with him more.  
Keith stopped for breath.  
"Wow." He breathed heavily. Allura smiled and took her back to her apartment. They kissed more as they went up the stairs. When they reached her bedroom Keith put her on the bed and continued to make out with her.

"Oh, Keith! How I've missed you so much!" Allura moaned. He kissed her neck. Witch made her Breath hitch. "Jesus Keith! You're so good to me! I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life!" Allura moaned.  
Keith smiled and took off her shirt.

When they were done they were at the park. The happiest couple in the world. Keith loves her and he loves her back. They kissed one more time.

"I love you Keith Kogane.." Allura said.  
"I love you too... I'm so glad we're back together..." Keith said putting his head on her shoulder.

* * *

 **A\N** ;wow **! That was really really good! If you don't like making out scenes. Don't read. But overall if you do. Don't forget to leave a comment. I like to thank HetaRosFangirl on Voltron Amino for this idea! As always**  
 **—Bumblebee**


End file.
